My Other Self
by lalala5812
Summary: Starfire has been cheated on by Robin but with who? While all of this happens Starfire gets introduced to her otherself but is her otherself looking out for Starfire or using Star for her own purposes? Read and find out chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back back again yes I'm back run away! I am back along with all my insanity and that will be apparent in this story bwahahahaha cough cough I have got to stop laughing the doctor said it was bad for my throat. Anyways this is a story yay oh and because she was my very first reviewer ever this story is dedicated to StarGoddess yay you rock so much. Oh and Starfire talks normally in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans sadly but hey I do own a frequent member card to the mental asylum well yeah here is the story enjoy oh and NO FLAMES!**

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

'**What to wear what to wear aha this is perfect Robin will absolutely love this! I can't believe that today is our 1 year anniversary of being boyfriend and girlfriend this is going to be great! Wait I should go see if Robin likes this dress on me. I am so lucky I have a boyfriend that is always so happy to go out just the two of us I mean he is always happy before we go on our dates. I bet he is in his room right now preparing for our date he is so sweet. One thing that puzzles me why is he always in his room before our dates he never comes out. The only other people I see in the tower before our dates are Cyborg and Beast Boy, Raven's probably in her room like always. But first I need Dr. Pepper.'**

**Author's (That's me!) P.O.V.**

**_Knock, Knock_ (A/N what's up with me and knocking on doors it was in my last fanfic oh well_) Whoosh_ "Hey Robin do you like this…OH MY GOD!" Starfire exclaimed while dropping her glass. "You…and…Raven are cheating on me how could you?"**

"**Starfire oh god umm this isn't what it looks like!" Robin said trying (keyword trying) to explain.**

"**Oh then what is it supposed to look like my boyfriend and my best friend just sleeping together and not doing anything? Is that what you want me to believe IS IT?" Surprisingly Starfire's sadness had turned into rage lots and lots of rage. "That is it we are over! I never want to see either of you people's faces again. (She is going to have to because I said so heh I am evil!) I can believe why I ever loved you I am leaving the Titans good bye you… you…as…" (She was gonna cuss heh see I am evil.)**

"**Whoa there Star don't leave the Titans because of these idiots stay here for the city and for me and BB," Cyborg said cutting Starfire off and suprising everyone my making his presecne known."Please don't go." (Oh and this is not a Star and Cyborg fic, it isfriendship people hello!)**

"**Ok but I am ONLY doing this for YOU and BEAST BOY. Not for those…those…heartbreaking…evil little… oh I don't know but trust me I will think of other bad words very, VERY bad words." She hissed and then walked no more like stormed out of the room.**

"**You two are low and I mean low that is a horrible thing to do to such a sweet person man that's just wrong." Cyborg stated as he to left the room.**

"**You guys probably broke her heart I bet you she is mad now but at night she will be crying and blaming it on herself you guys are just wonderful people aren't you?" Beast boy said leaving Raven and Robin amazed at how smart (and sarcastic)Beast Boy had sounded.**

**Ilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucks**

**Starfire's P.O.V.**

'**Maybe I did something that made him cheat. For all I know I did something wrong and I caused him to want to not be with me anymore.**

**_Don't cry you did nothing it was all him I don't even know why you are still here._**

**Who are you?**

_**I…am…you**_

**You can't be me I'm me**

_**I am another part of you but nevertheless I still am you.**_

**Ok well what should I do?**

_**Well stay here but only for you because you have no where else to go. But when the time is right I...I mean we should leave this place. And remember this whenever you want my help I will be here and also sometimes if you really need me I can take over your body and help you, you will not know what happened during the time I took over your body but I of course will tell you.**_

**Ok I will thank you but may I ask you what part of me are you?**

_**I am the one you left at Tamaran the princess you were supposed to be and are and always will be.**_

**Thank you so much Kori?**

_**Yes…Kori that will be my name.**_

**Ok so I have to be strong for myself and of course even though Kori didn't say this for everyone around me because I still care for them even if they hurt me.**

**Author's P.O.V.**

"**I hope Star is okay. When I passed her room she was crying so hard man I bet you could here it from Aftralia!" Beast boy exclaimed.**

"**Beast boy you idiot there is no such thing as Aftralia!" Cyborg yelled.**

"**Yes there is! It is between Africa and Australia you are the idiot 'cause you don't know that everyone know that!" Beast boy yelled at the top of his lungs.**

"**Sure there is dude suuure." Cyborg slurred out. (No he is not drunk it would be kinda funny to see him drunk don't cha think? I mean no that would be horrible heh)**

"**Have any of you guys seen Star I really need to talk to her?" Robin asked making everyone jump.**

"**No I haven't _Robin_ and I will not allow you to see her you already hurt her enough for um I don't know a life time!" Cyborg screamed.**

"**It is not up to you _Cyborg_ who sees her and who doesn't is that clear?" Robin hissed.**

"**He is right Cyborg it is not up to you or him it is up to _me._" Starfire stated as everyone (meaning Bb Robin and Cyborg) turn around.**

"**Star there you are I really need to…"Robin was cut off (heh love cutting people of its so much fun!)**

"**First of it is Starfire to you and second of all whatever you want to say tell me now or I will not listen to you later." Starfire spat out. (Ohh burn _sizzle_)**

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**

"**The alarm it's…"**

**Don't you just love me for giving you a cliffhanger, don't kill me ok? Well I want at least 5 reviews for me to continue so please review. Oh and I want to know who do you guys want Star to be with while she and Robin are on lets say hold? And also do you want it to be a Star Rob ending or someone else I am actually thinking of making an original character for Star to be with well tell me in your review please review and no flames! oh and HELP ME IMPROVE GIVE ME TIPS PEOPLE!**


	2. A stars fall

**Hello people I am back so hide the kids! Well yea sorry I haven't updated lately but I am now so it's good or is it? Well anyways this chapter is dedicated to drum roll please……. Tamiran's- Darkness! She gave me very good advice so yeah well disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Teen Titans I know it is sad but true but I do own a ok I will let you guess if you guess correctly I will dedicate you a chapter or two so yea and there will be clue in the story so look carefully.**

**Chapter 2- A stars fall**

"**The alarm its Red X (who else)" Robin hissed turning back into leader mode. "Titans you know what to do." **

**Ilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucks**

'**This is freakin easy, I wonder where the brat and his team are?' X mentally asked himself. _BOOM!_ 'Speak of the devil there they are.' **

"**Look whose come to play the kiddies!" X taunted.**

"**We'll see whose come to play (here it comes) Titan's GO!"(Tehehe I told ya) Robin yelled. Cyborg powered up his sonic cannon, BB turned into a cheetah, Raven's eyes along with her hands turned black, Robin was running towards X, and Star was flying above everyone her eyes glowing a dark almost black green color. (Cuz of the robin raven crap yea, I am horrid at fight scenes so please bear with me) X threw a red x towards BB. **

**BB hit the wall hard really hard. Cyborg was about to hit X with his cannon but X shot some red…stuff into the cannon which then messed up Cyborg's system therefore shutting him off temporarily. **

"**Give up kid I already took out two of your little buddies there's no way you can win." X sneered. At that moment Raven started chanting her words in the air below Starfire but out of nowhere X got cannon and shot it at them, both of the girls.**

"**RRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVEEEEEEENNNNNNNNN" (bet ya didn't see that comin oh) Robin yelled right before he caught her. What he didn't realize is that Starfire was still falling and with no one to catch her she fell hard on the ground causing a crater with her in the middle.**

"**I see you changed your play toy Robin oh well I can have your 'old' one can't I?" X yelled back as he disappeared into the chocolate….er... I mean dark. At that moment Cyborg was coming back online and Beast boy was regaining consciousness. (What a coincidence right?) They looked around and saw Robin carrying a body who they thought was Star and then tried to find Raven.**

"**Yo, Rob where is Raven?" Cyborg questioned.**

"**Right here, are you two ok?" Robin asked worriedly.**

"**Yea, we're fine dude but if that's Rae where's Star?" Beast boy asked as he looked around for her.**

"**I dunno I saw her and Raven fall and I caught Rae but I never saw her land." Robin stated.**

"**YOU WHAT! You just let Star fall and that's it you idiot. Do you know how much she could have gotten hurt DO YOU?" Cyborg screamed at Robin trying not to kill him. "God you go back to the tower with Raven and me and BB will go look for Star, now go." Cyborg commanded as he and Beast Boy walked well more like ran off to find Star.**

**Ilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestar **

"**We found her Robin." Cyborg spit out. Any smart person could tell that he was pissed really pissed. Robin looked at Cyborg then his gaze fell onto the Tameranian (sp?) princess. She looked horrible she had cuts everywhere and was bleeding her hair was a complete mess compared to how it normally looks. Star looked like she had just gotten out of a tornado. "She is hurt badly, three broken ribs, broken arm and leg. Thank God that she didn't fall from a higher height or she would have died."**

**"Yea even I can tell she is hurt badly thanks robin thanks." Beast boy said giving death glares at Robin. (Didn't know he was capable of that) Both of the boys were angry that Robin didn't do anything to help Starfire. They also knew that Raven wouldn't have gotten hurt because she wasn't as high as Star was.**

**"It's not Robin's fault ok I was closer and he could have gotten both of us so lets just drop it got it?" Raven said surprising everyone by letting them know she was awake.**

"**Shut up Raven god why don't you and Robin leave so Cy can take some tests to see Star's condition." Beast Boy stated. (I know he is ooc sorry but yea) Everyone was surprised at BB's comment but said nothing of it. Robin and Raven did leave later and they went to… somewhere. (Who cares they are mean) **

**Ilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestarbucksilovestar**

"**Guys I have… bad news really bad news." Cyborg choked out.**

"**What is it Cy tell me I need to know how she is." Beast boy yelled. (No, this isn't a bb/star fic ok? Ok then)**

"**You mean us right?" Robin barked.**

"**Noooooo I mean me 'cause you don't care." Beast boy replied.**

"**Oh we don't do…."Raven began defending Robin and herself. (You make me sick raven excuse me while I puke no jk hehe ok back to the story)**

"**Shut it! Ok Star is in a…a…coma" Cyborg said as everyone's faces paled.**

**Well yea thats it leave a drum roll... please Review! ok yea well see ya later ppl oh and next time Kori comes! Oh and sorry it's really short im just really busy well bye oh and again please review!**


	3. Kori's Turn

**Ok here is the third chapter hope it is good well yeah disclaimer time! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans but I do own um…a…oh yeah I do own some coffee from Starbucks oh and Ashleigh (she is a new character that I made up)**

**Dedication: I am dedicating this to none other than HappyStar she gave me an awesome review so here you go!**

**Chapter 3: Kori's Turn (this chapter takes place a year from when Star/Kori went into a coma)**

**Author's POV**

"**So Cy, BB what do you guys wanna have for breakfast?" Robin asked.**

"**Whatever man you decide oh and the name is Cyborg." Cyborg replied.**

"**Yeah it doesn't matter to me and don't call me BB." Beast Boy added.**

**After Starfire went into a coma the Titans changed. Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't argue about anything anymore. Robin and Raven were almost always together and they had a new addition to the team to take Starfire's place until she woke up, _if_ she ever woke up. Her name was Ashleigh even though she never met Starfire she felt sad whenever she saw Star laying in the medical bay. Ashleigh had brown hair with blonde highlights she was about Starfire's size and had brown eyes. **

"**Um ok well Ash what do you want for breakfast?" Robin questioned.**

"**I really don't care and call me Ashleigh got it?" Ashleigh answered. Ashleigh had heard about how Star got into a coma and about what happened with Star, Robin, and Raven so she never liked Robin and Raven because of it. She only talked to Cyborg and Beast Boy. Only they could call her Ash.**

"**Ok _Ashleigh_ well Raven what do _you _want for breakfast?" Robin asked.**

"**Could you make me some herbal tea please?" Raven asked nicely. (I know OOC but bear with me)**

"**OK comin' up I'll make some eggs for the rest of us." Robin stated. Even after what happened with Starfire the two were boyfriend and girlfriend. That made everything even worse with the rest of the titans. The only reason Cyborg Beast Boy and Ashleigh stayed was because of Star and they knew she had to stay at titans tower because no where else could she be taken care of properly. They even connect her medical machines to the alarm system so if anything happened with her the alarm would sound. What they didn't know was when exactly she was going to wake up. They actually didn't expect for her to wake up. How wrong they were.**

**BEEP…BEEP…BEEP…BEEP**

"**The alarm it isn't a villain so it must be…"Robin started.**

"**STARFIRE!" everyone yelled. Right away everyone started running/flying to the medical bay.**

** Star/Kori's POV**

'**I am waking up now aren't I Kori?' Starfire asked her other self. **

'_**Yes you are Starfire. If you would like I could take over for a while.'**_

'**That would be great thanks but only for a little while okay?'**

'_**Whatever you say Star whatever you say'**_

**Author's (me!) POV**

**By the time the Titans got there Star/Kori was waking up. **

"**What happened?" Kori asked as she opened her eyes.**

"**Oh my god Star you're awake that's awesome!" BB yelled happily.**

"**Yeah Star you had us scared we thought you were never gonna wake… never mind. But you're awake glad to have you back little lady!" Cyborg exclaimed.**

"**Yeah Star me and Cy and Ash really missed you." BB said simply.**

"**Um only you guys we missed her to." Raven protested.**

"**No you didn't you were to busy making out or something!" BB yelled.**

"**That is so not true Beast Boy we missed her also." Robin said as he joined the argument. Soon everyone was yelling and arguing except Kori.**

"**Guys, guys, GUYS, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kori screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone immediately was silenced and stared at Kori.**

"**What are you all staring at?" Kori asked.**

"**Um nothing Star we just you… you just cussed we have never heard you cuss ever." Robin answered.**

"**Well get used to it got bird boy oh and my name isn't Star its Starfire, but don't call me that call me Kori got it?" Kori spat out. "Oh and don't think I forgot about what happened nooo I didn't forget I bet you hoped I'd forget but I didn't sorry." No one said anything they were in utter shock that Star was talking like this. BB, Cy, and Ash did think that she had a reason to be mad. Heck they didn't even know why she wasn't screaming at him.**

"**Well anyways who is this Ash person?" Kori questioned.**

"**Oh yeah here she is she was helping us out while you were in a coma she helped a lot." Cyborg answered while pointing at Ash.**

"**Hi Kori nice to finally meet you, I've heard a lot about you. Well my name is Ashleigh but you can call me Ash and I have the power to control wind." Ashleigh stated with a smile. Kori wasn't saying anything just staring not even blinking. "Um Kori are you there?" Ashleigh asked nicely.**

**Star/Kori's POV**

'**Hey Kori I think I can go talk now just tell me what has happened'**

'_**Um nothing really we are just meeting this new girl Ashleigh'**_

'**Cool I wanna talk to her'**

'_**You got it'**_

**My POV**

"**KORI!" Ashleigh yelled.**

"**What oh sorry I kinda zoned out." Star said. "Well I yea anyways did Cy and BB tell you about me?" **

"**Um yea they did didn't I say that?" Ashleigh asked kind of confused.**

"**Oh yea sorry hehe well yea as you know my name is Starfire." Star smiled sheepishly.**

"**I thought you said to call you Kori?" Ashleigh asked politely.**

"**Um yea your right sorry again my head kind of hurts. I have a question though you guys why was I in a coma? What happened I don't remember much of anything? I do remember being hit by something and falling then nothing." Star asked. "But I do remember everything before that." Star said while shooting glares at Robin and Raven glares. **

"**Kori I don't think now is the best time to answer that but we will I promise but for now you should rest." Cy said also shooting glares at Robin and Raven. (So was BB and Ash dang nobody likes them ha-ha I mean… not for awhile.)**

"**Ok your right I should rest but only for today I need to get back into shape to fight, yes I am going to fight guys." Star added noticing their looks. "But right now I would like to get to know Ashleigh better. Is that ok with you Ashleigh?" Star asked nicely.**

"**Of course Kori and please call me Ash lets go to your room though to have some privacy." Ashleigh said very happy that she would get to talk to Star alone.**

"**OK Ash well if you guys will excuse us we should be leaving oh and Cy, BB I'm gonna need to talk to you guys later if you don't mind." Star said as she walked right pass Robin and Raven not even looking at them.**

"**Sure Star er I mean Kori" BB replied.**

"**You can just call me Star its ok." Star chuckled.**

"**Ok Star, wait up!" Cy yelled as he and Beast Boy ran to catch up with Star leaving a very sad and confused bird named couple.**

**Ok well there ya go hope you liked it so please read and review not just one but two ok? Oh and I don't know a lot about comas so I just did what I could so hope you enjoyed give me 3 reviews at least so I will update. Oh and if you think I can improve which I know I can tell me please! Well that's about it bye!**


	4. Talking

Hey people sorry for not updating quickly enough but here is the next update yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans sorry.

Chapter 4 – Talking

Starfire/Kori's Room

"So Ashleigh how long have you been with the team?" Kori asked curiously.

"Um a few months now I was kind of like your replacement." Ashleigh said as she flinched for some reason.

"Ha-ha yes I did expect them to get a replacement and no I am not mad that you were my replacement I'm actually happy it was you and not some other person."

"Wait how could you tell that I thought you would be mad?"

"Let's just say that I learned a few new tricks while I was "away" and plus you flinched as you said it."

"Ha right yeah um so any other questions?"

"Well actually two more is that okay? I mean if you don't want me to ask you questions it's ok I mean…"

"Look Kori it's fine I really don't care."

"Ok first question do you want to go shopping with me?"

"YES that would be sooo much fun!"

"Ha-ha I knew you would enjoy going with me. OK well anyways I want to know if well I want to know what has happened between well um Robin and Raven well I was "away"."

"Well they are still going out and yeah that's it lets go shopping!"

Kori/Star's mind

'_Looks like she isn't comfortable talking about this, shouldn't that be us who is uncomfortable talking about it?'_

'Kori shush ok I asked her about it'

'_And that has to do with this because…'_

'Oh just never mind'

'_Whatever you say'_

Kori/Star's room

"KORI!" Ashleigh screamed

"What, oh sorry yeah zoned out again hehe."

"You seem to do that a lot ha-ha oh well."

"Yeah well lets get going or the mall is going to close."

With Cyborg and Beast boy

"I'm gonna pass ya im gonna pass ya YES I past ya," Cyborg yelled.

"Duuuude no fair you cheated!" Beast boy whined.

" Yes I won oh yes boo yah!"

" Hey Cy what's gonna happen with the team?"

" BB just because I won the game doesn't mean the team will break up gosh you grass stain."

"No I mean with Star…er Kori back it's gonna be really weird, I mean those two are still together and Star's different somehow but I can't tell how really."

"I dunno B I guess we'll just have to wait and find out."

"Yeah I guess so but duuude I'm hungry lets make tofu!"

"Nooooo way you little grass stain meat all the way!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"How about both?" Kori asked as Ashleigh and herself came into the room.

"Uhh good idea Kori where are you guys going?" Cy asked.

"The mall," Both girls said at the same time.

"Ok but be back soon cuz we're gonna eat soon."

"You got it daddy ha-ha just kiddin yeah we'll be back soon no worries." Kori joked

I know very very very short but I am losing inspiration fast and I know its been forever sorry but I have been traveling a lot,and I just haven't been wanting towrite but here is the update hope you liked it and REVIEW!


End file.
